Paper Thomas (2001) - Nintendo 64 - Part 25.
Cast Main cast * Thomas as Mario (Both the main heroes) * Edward as Luigi (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Mario and Luigi are) * Percy as Yoshi (Both green) * Rosie as Birdo (Both pink) * Emily as Princess Peach (Both the main females) * Molly as Princess Daisy (Both wear yellow) * Toad as Toad (Both share the same names) * James as Wario (Both vain) * Spencer as Waluigi (Both partners to James and Wario) * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Bowser (Both the main big, strong, evil, and powerful villains) * Skarloey as Baby Mario (Both wear red) * Rheneas as Baby Luigi (Both best friends to Skarloey and Baby Mario) * Peter Sam as Baby Yoshi (Both small and cute) * Lady as Baby Princess Peach * Madge as Baby Princess Daisy * Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr and Friends) as Toadsworth * Devious Diesel as Bowser Jr * Troublesome Trucks as Goombas and Koopa Troopas * Gordon as Donkey Kong (Both big, strong, and proud) * Toby as Diddy Kong (Both brown) * Speedy (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) as Goombario * Dumbo (from Disney's Dumbo/House of Mouse) as Kooper (with Timothy Q. Mouse as an extra) * Emily (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bombette * Gator as Parakarry * Beauty Stem (from Toad Patrol) as Lady Bow * Oyster (from Toad Patrol) as Watt (with Slippery Jack as an extra) * Elf Cup (from Toad Patrol) as Sushie * Captain Star (from TUGS) as Lakilester * The Wind in the Willows Characters as The Colour Toads, Heroes, and Villains * City of Truro as The Train Other cast *Blue Cheetah Cub and Red Cheetah Cub (A Fan-Made Kimba Characters) as Blue Goomba and Red Goomba *The Cheetah King (A Fan-Made Kimba Character) as The Goomba King *The Truck Bros. (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Koopa Bros. *Gargamel (from Smurfs) as Tutankoopa *Arazel (from Smurfs) as Chompy *Evil Gordon (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba *Evil Duck, Evil Donald and Evil Douglas (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as General Guy and his squad *The Sea Monster (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lava Piranha *D261 as Huff N Puff *Ripto (from Spyro) as The Crystal King *Miss Trunchbull (from Matilda) as Kammy Koopa *Blue Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Blue Baby Yoshi *Purple Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Baby Yoshi *Red Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character or from RWS) as Red Baby Yoshi *Yellow Peter Sam (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Yellow Baby Yoshi *Pink Elephants (from Dumbo) and Ghost Engines as Boos *Earth Star (from Toad Patrol) as Bootler *Brown Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Brown Yoshi *Paddington (from Paddington Bear) as Bruce *Truro (from Theodore Tugboat) as Bumpty *Evil Theodore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Chan *Bayswater (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chet Rippo *Hank (from Theodore Tugboat) as Chuck Quizmo *Eldstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Eldstar *Mamar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Mamar *Skolar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Skolar *Muskular Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Muskular *Misstar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Misstar *Klevar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Klevar *Kalmar Engine (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kalmar *Alfie and Colour Alfies (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Fearsome 5 *Duke and Prissy (Dumbo) as Goomba Grandparents *Leona and Canso Colossus (from Kimba the White Lion (1965)) and Theodore Tugboat) as Goomba Parents *Owen (from Theodore Tugboat) as Gourmet Guy *Guysborough (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herbert *George (from Theodore Tugboat) as Herringway *Igor (from IGOR) as Igor *Mr. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado *Barrington (from Theodore Tugboat) as Kolorado's Assistant *Mrs. Jumbo (from Dumbo) as Kolorado's Wife *Digby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Koopa Koot *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as Koover *Female Captain Star (from Salty's Lighthouse) as Lakilulu *Evil Hank (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Lee *Light Blue Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Light Blue Yoshi *Lilly the Lighthouse (from Theodore Tugboat) as Lily *Spot (from Spot the Dog) as Little Mouser *Poet Smurf (from Smurfs) as Master Poet *Papa Smurf (from Smurfs) as Mayor Penguin *Smurfette (from Smurfs) as Mayor's Wife *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Madam Merlar *Rebecca (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merlee *Bluenose (from Theodore Tugboat) as Merle *Duck as Merlon *Sally Seaplane (from TUGS) as Merlow *Penny Bun (from Toad Patrol) as Merluvlee *Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat) as Moustafa *Evil Casey Jr. (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Mr. Hammer *Evil Montana (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Characters) as Ninja *Kelly as Oaklie *Fur Foot (from Toad Patrol) as Penguin Patrol *Caroline as Petunia *Bonavista (from Theodore Tugboat) as Posie *Tom Tipper as Postmaster *Purple Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Purple Yoshi *Cumberland (from Theodore Tugboat) as Raphael the Raven *Derek as Rip Cheato *Giddy (from Dumbo) as Rosie *Philip and Fillmore (from Theodore Tugboat) as Rowf and Rhuff *Evil Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Sentinel *Evil Philip and Evil Fillmore (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Characters) as Spiky John and Spiky Tom *Baby Smurf (from Smurfs) as Star Kid *Sun as Itself *Clumsy Smurf (from Smurfs) as Tolielip *Brunswick (from Theodore Tugboat) as Stanley *Thumper (from Bambi) as Twink *Chief Percy (A Fan-Made Thomas Characters) as Village Leader *Nautilus (from Theodore Tugboat) as Wandering Normadimouse *Thumper as Whacka *Ronno (from Bambi 2) as Jr. Troopa *Cerberus??? (A Fan-Made TLETC Character) as Bowser??? *Horrid Henry (from Horrid Henry) as Anti-Guy *Evil Dumbo (A Fan-Made Dumbo Character) as Big Lantern Ghost *Ripper Roo (from Crash Bandicoot) as Blooper *Evil Harold (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Buzzar *Crush, Gulp and Yeti (from Spyro) as Crystal Bits *Evil Paddington (A Fan-Made Paddington Character) as Fuzzipede *Evil Bertie (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Kent C. Koopa *Evil Guysborough (A Fan-Made Theodore Tugboat Character) as Monstar *Evil Toots (A Fan-Made Casey Jr and Friends Character) as Petit Piranha *Super Ripper Roo (A Fan-Made Crash Bandicoot Character) as Super Blooper *Evil Gordon's Heart (A Fan-Made Thomas Character) as Tubba Blubba's Heart *Splatter and Dodge (Splodge) as Tuff Puff *The Old Coach as Toy Train Transcript * (After defeating the Jungle Fuzzy, getting a stop watch and more coins, Thomas climbs up to the top to get another letter, and heads through the jungle to get more coins and another Star piece, and meets up with Chuck Quizmo, for another question game) * Chuck Quizmo: Time for another question. * Thomas: The Goomba King's Pants are Red and White! Now I can have the Star Piece, please. Understand? * Chuck Quizmo: Okay, here you go. (gives Thomas the next star piece before the heroes set off again) AND HIS FRIENDS GOES TO THE ISLAND VILLAGE --YOSHI'S VILLAGE-- EXITS THE LAST AREA OF THE VILLAGE --JADE JUNGLE-- IS SCREAMING AGAIN * Kolorado: Yaaaaaaargh!! Yeeeeek! H---E---L---P... HELP!! BEATS THE SPEAR GUY ATTACKING KOLORADO Phew... You saved me once more. You're top notch, Thomas! Now, I feel that our destination, the volcano, is quite near. Let's press on while our spirits are high, eh? FOLLOWS KOLORADO TOWARD THE VOLCANO AND TALKS TO HIM Ah! Thomas... Have a look at this! Looks like the entrance to the volcano, eh, old boy? Somewhere in that volcano are the treasures I'm looking for! I know it! The secrets of an ancient civilization! And yet... I can't find a way in... Bit of a sticky wicket, hm? But I shall not give up! A god explorer never stops gathering information. Let's go back to the village to look for clues. There must be a way in there. There simply must! Come now! FOLLOWS KOLORADO AND HEARS HIM SCREAMING AGAIN Ugh... Geaargh!! S--T--O--P! STOP IT!! GOES BY KOLORADO Kolorado: ...Oh ho ho ho! Did you think I was beset by enemies again, old boy? Just a bit of a joke! Explorers must have a sense of humor, don't you know. At any rate... Let's move on, hm? GOES BACK TO THE VILLAGE --YOSHI'S VILLAGE-- THE PERCY PARENTS GO CRAZY BECAUSE THE KIDS WENT INTO THE JUNGLE GOES INTO A DIFFERENT JUNGLE AREA TO FIND THEM --JADE JUNGLE-- GOES TO THE FIRST AVAILABLE AREA AND HEARS SCREAMING * Elf Cup: The little furball. (sees Thomas and screams in alarm) Who are you?! What do you want?! Don't you come any closer! I knew this would happen someday. * Thomas: Oh, you've barking up the wrong tree, sister. It's not you we're after. * Elf Cup: It's not? (insulted) It's *not*? Well *why* not? What's the problem, blue idiot? Not good enough for you? I mean, do you even know who I am? * Thomas: Oh, and we're all very impressed. Right, guys? * Timothy Q. Mouse: Very impressed! * Elf Cup: Oh, phew...I'm saved. I feel like one big ache. Thanks for getting me out of that tree. I think I'll be OK now. Oh! Oh...those little... I was chasing those naughty little Percy boys, and I fell into their trap. Don't they know how dangerous it is to go into the jungle? I have to find them before they get in too deep! As for you, you'd better get back to the village, too. It's dangerous out here. Why on earth did you come into the jungle, anyway? Well! So! You're looking for those little rascals, as well. Then, I don't see why we don't just look for them together. They really don't understand the dangers of the jungle, so we have to find them soon... Oh, my! How impolite! I haven't even asked your name. What is it, pray tell? Thomas, huh? Hmmm. Well, I've never heard of you before. You must be from far away or something. Enjoy lovely Lavalava Island! ...That's what I'd usually say, to a visitor, anyway, but first, could you help me find these boys? * Percy: Help me, Thomas! The kids are lost! * Thomas: Don't worry, I will. (buys some things from a shop and sets off to rescue the Percy kids but comes back with all of them and talks to the Village Leader) * Village Leader: Thomas, I must thank you. You have saved the children of the village. I feel that no expression of our gratitude could be enough. You truly are a hero. We deeply appreciate your valor. At least I can do this... You still wish to go to Mt. Lavalava, don't you? I have remembered a good way to reach the volcano. Please come this way. Huh...? I thought it was... somewhere around here... Oh, yes. I found it. Here it is. Take it, please. GETS THE JADE RAVEN Whenever events beyond our control occur on this island, we ask the help of Raphael the Raven, the island's master. If anyone can help you reach the volcano, it's definitely Raphael the Raven. He lives in the depths of this island. If you place that Jade Raven into the statue of Raphael, the way into the depths of the jungle will appear. I haven't been to see Raphael since I was but a young Percy. I remember that it was incredibly difficult to find him because the jungle's trees and shrubs covered the way. I'm sure you'll find the path. May all your wishes come true. * Elf Cup: Wait just one minute... You must have one heck of a story behind you, Mario. Why in the world would you want to go to Mt. Lavalava? It's VERY hot and VERY dangerous in the volcano! If you aren't extremely careful AND lucky, you'll be roasted to a golden brown. But you don't care. You guys are going there anyway. I do NOT approve of this! Uh-huh... Oh... Oh! You're going to the volcano because you want to save the princess from some bad guys? What...a touching story! Romantic stories like that... just touch a soft spot in this heart of mine. That does it! I can't let you go alone! I, Elf Cup, will be by your side until the end! You needn't worry, Thomas! I love taking care of others! If you plan on getting through this jungle, you need me anyway. Come, Thomas! That volcano isn't getting any cooler! Category:Daniel Pineda